


FamILY

by Kannah123



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannah123/pseuds/Kannah123
Summary: Patton and Roman Sanders, husbands of 10 years and fathers of 8 year old Logan, adopt 13 year old Virgil Black.
Kudos: 11





	1. FamILY

**Author's Note:**

> My editor is Sketch953

Roman, Patton and Logan were so excited! After years of looking, they'd finally found another child that would fit perfectly into their family. He was a few years older than Logan, at age 13, but barely tall enough to pass as 10 (Pat had found that quite endearing and they hadn't even seen him in person yet).

Their 8 year old, was practically vibrating with suppressed excitement. He didn't want to show it, but meeting Virgil was probably the most exciting thing ever in the entire history of forever! He was going to have a brother!

As they pulled up to the foster home, Patton was already undoing his seatbelt and the moment the vehicle stopped moving, he was out of the car and had Logan's door open. Logan literally jumped out of the car and stood next to his dad and father, bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet as Roman locked the doors.

Before they could spend too long gathering nerves at the door, the three of them knocked on the door of the run down house. Roman and Patton glanced at each other, agreeing that this wasn't physically a great place for a child to be.

The door opened to a woman with sharp eyes that narrowed when she realised their visit's purpose. Her pink hair swung around her shoulders as she let them in, her gaze following Logan as he entered. Roman cleared his throat.

"My name's Roman Sanders, and yours is?" The lady turned and shut the door behind them, stopping the breeze.

"Anabelle Johnson." She said, green eyes levelling him with an unreadable stare.

"We're here to pick up Virgil. Can you show us where he is?" Patton steppen in, awkward and still nervous, hands resting on Logan's shoulders. The 8 year old wasn't oblivious to the tension, reaching for his dad's hand for comfort.

"I know. He's just down the hall, in the first room on your right." She explained, expression softening slightly at the display of affection. "Quiet and slow."

The two adults nodded at her while Logan started bobbing again, excitement rising again. They were once more standing outside a door, waiting for a response and nerves simmered under their skin.

"Hey, Virgil! I'm gonna be your new brother!" Logan blurted out before his parents had even finished knocking, urging them to shush him despite the smiles on their faces. Patton and Roman glanced between each other at the shuffling behind the door.

"Remember what Annabelle said, Logan? Quiet and slow." Roman brushed Logan's hair behind his ear affectionately just before the door opened, revealing a tiny, black haired boy with a thin frame. He shyly waved and murmured a quick 'Hey' before looking back to the ground.

"Hey, Virgil. It's nice to meet you. Do you mind if we come in?" Patton asked softly, beaming at his husband and holding Logan's hand to keep him from rushing ahead when Virgil responded.

"Ok."

The room was sparsely decorated aside from a black backpack with a few badges and a laptop with the screen turned off. There were some headphones plugged into it, too. Logan's attention was stuck on the tiny rainbow circle on the backpack's front pocket, right next to another small metal clip in the shape of the letters MCR. Below that there was a patch of the name Evanescence and a pair of gems with different centers, one triangle and one square.

"So, why don't we introduce ourselves properly, kiddo?"


	2. Meeting the famILY

Virgil shuffled his feet for a few seconds before plonking himself on his desk chair and pulling his feet up with him before nodding.

"Ok."

"My name is Patton," Patton smiled warmly, "this is my husband, Roman," he gestured to the man beside him, and they met eyes briefly and shared a loving look, "and this is, Logan, our son." he finished, squeezing Logan's shoulder gently.

Virgil looked them up and down.

"Ok."

Roman uncertaintly asked "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

Patton blinked, surprised at how blunt and short virgil was being. Logan was slightly taken aback, and inched closer to Roman.. Patton, however, was determined to get to know his new child.

He hesitantly, though no less excitedly, asked for a hug, to which virgil responded with "Sure, I guess...", not really open to contact with strangers, but he didn't want to disappoint them if they were going to adopt him, so he let Patton engulf him in a hug, hearing him stage-whisper something about being a 'smol bean' to Roman.

Virgil squirmed a little, not used to physical contact, and Patton released him to let him pack up his backpack. When they walked out the door, Annabelle was waiting with paperwork, and once they were done filling it out, Virgil had some time to say goodbye. He hugged Annabelle, mumbling "I'll miss you, Ms. Johnson."

"I'll miss you too, kid," She smiled sincerely, "but I think there's a few people waiting for you over there, now" she raised her eyebrow and he scurried out the door to his new family, following them to the car


	3. Moving In

((VIRGILS POV) Roman pulled into the driveway and I couldn't stop staring at the house! They lived in a three story house - It even had a freaking POOL in the backyard! The last house I lived in, well...

No. No, I shouldn't dwell on the past.

Logan practically dragged me up the stairs in his excitement until we walked into a massive living room. With a chandelier. I was amazed, it was so beautiful! Roman walked in behind me and leant against the doorframe, arms crossed in a relaxed positon.

"Like it?" He smiled when he asked, as if he already knew the answer. But like it?! No, I loved it! But telling him that would start a conversation, and I didn't want that.

"It's okay, I guess." I mumbled, and Roman looked briefly disappointed. I pretend not to care, or even notice. I didn't want to get too attached to anybody. I didn't know anything about these people yet.

Patton skipped in at that moment. He looked between Roman and I, then smiled and led me to my room. It was plain didn't have many decorations.

"We thought you might like to buy your own decorations." Patton bounced on his heels slightly as he spoke. He's so excessively bubbly. I wanted to be polite and meet him halfway, but the last time I got attached to my 'parent' it didn't end well...

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. I don't need to think about that anymore.

Patton let me have some time to myself to chill so I laid on my bed and thought about the day. A lot had happened and I was tired, so I ended up falling asleep. Next thing I knew I was jolting awake with a gasp, having had a nightmare, a common occurrence for me. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through social media, checking the time. It was 2 am.

I sighed and put it away, turning over in exasperation at my ruined sleep. Why couldn't I just be normal? I hated this, I felt so, so... I don't know. I just wish I didn't have any reason to have nightmares. Or anxiety.

Eventually I stood up, walking down to the kitchen, where I saw logan making some warm milk. I immediately started leaving, but Logan stopped me.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, y-yea." I replied. I don't think he believed me. I don't blame him, I didn't believe myself either. He hummed in thought and nodded to himself, turning to face me completely.

"Would you like some milk?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment, deciding that I did want some.

He put some more milk in the pot and smiled at me. I smiled back, even though everything I knew told me not to. No sense in being rude, though. I yawned softly and sat at the counter and he... giggled at me? I immediately got defensive in my confusion.

"What's so funny?" I was harsher than I needed to be, but I stopped myself from yelling, at least.

"Nothing! It's just, Dad said you were short, and I didnt believe it until I saw you." He said, still smiling.

I got offended "Wha- I'm not short!" He shook his head

"Of course you aren't. Just like my name is Alex." Logan giggled again and walked off, and after he left, I chuckled and grabbed my milk before returning to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> My editor is Sketch953


End file.
